Vahzahkrii
Vahzahkrii (pronounced "Vah-Zah-Kree") is a female dragon and a member of The Order of The Blood, serving as the flying-mount of her master Elijah Beckenbauer. She is a direct descendant of Andraste. Early Life Vahzahkrii was born exactly 30 years before Elijah's birth, to parents Ulvahriin and Zindronin, making Elijah's father, Larius Beckenbauer, a newborn baby at the same time. She has brothers and sisters but their identities are unknown within the books. She spent her young lifebeing raised by her father and trained by her mother to serve as a member of The Order of The Blood, destined to one day be bonded for life with one of the Demigods. Bonding with Elijah Vahzahkrii chose Elijah, at the time aged 18, to be her master - she was now 48 years of age and well trained to serve. Elijah was a brash young man who often needed to be tempered by Vahzahkrii to keep him out of trouble with his father, making them an ideal pairing. Romantic Feelings for Her Master During the year that followed after their joining, Vahzahkrii developed feelings for her master, despite the species barrier. It was this that effectively made her an outside amongst her own kind, as she was already mated for life with Oddiin. This caused a rift to develop not only between her and Oddiin but between herself and Elijah too. Vahzahkrii continued to feel for Elijah for his entire life but kept it concealed from all but him; she even took to calling Elijah "Ekii smol", meaning "My love" in Draconian. When Elijah began to show romantic interests in the Italian Orsina Castello, Vahzahkrii became increasingly jealous and hateful towards her, effectively becoming one of the many reasons Orsina left the The Order. Upon finding out that Orsina was pregnant with Elijah's son she fell into a deep depression and retreated away from her master, telling him that "I am sorry you are so shallow that I cannot give you what you seek". The only thing that really consoled Vahzahkrii with Elijah came in the form of an attack by human assassins who kidnapped Elijah and left him for dead in the snowy wilderness surrounding Grossglockner. Vahzahkrii felt the blade that pierced Elijah's chest as her own pain, locating him through their shared blood. She fought off Elijah's attackers, murdering all of them, but in turn sustaining severe injuries herself. In an effort to try and save her master's life she constructed a shelter from the ice and snow around them to try and keep Elijah warm. Upon closer inspection she realised with the blade with had touched Elijah's heart had been poisoned with a toxin lethal to Demigods. She used her remaining strength to call for aid - her call was heard by her mother who sent Elijah's sister Jolana with the antidote to save his life. This made Elijah realise just how much Vahzahkrii cared for him and he swore never to love another if it would make her happy. He kept this promise for the rest of his life. The Sealing of The Temple of The Blood At her master's request, Marco and Ande seal the Temple of The Blood with Elijah and Vahzahkrii inside - it is unknown why Elijah demands to be left behind, but Vahzahkrii stays with him out of her unyielding loyalty and love for him. It is unknown whether she is alive or dead at this point. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Members of The Order of The Blood